Ariyoshi Chiho
|Weight = |Hair = Blonde |Eye = Gray |Skin = Light |Status = Deceased |Country = Japan |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Rank = A |Team = |Team Rank = |Occupation = Border Combatant Office worker |Position = Shooter |Solo Position Rank = |Solo Overall Rank = |Mentor = |Pupil = |Teammates = |Relatives = Ariyoshi Shinako (daughter) Ariyoshi Hakaru (husband, deceased) |Rival = |Love = |Main = Asteroid Hound Shield |Subs = Meteora Shield Bagworm |Type = Normal |Usage Points = |Enlistment Usage Points = |Techniques = |Side Effect = |Voice Jap = |Voice Eng = }} |Ariyoshi Chiho}} is the mother of Ariyoshi Shinako. She was an A-Rank Shooter in Border before her death four years ago. She was an agent during the Old Border period. Appearance Chiho was a fairly tall woman with medium-length blonde hair and gray eyes. She was mostly seen in business clothes, as she worked as an office worker outside of her job as a Border agent. Her daughter, Shinako, looks almost exactly like her, a fact that is often pointed out by anyone that knew Chiho. Personality Chiho was very kind and nurturing to everyone she met, leading many people in Border to see her as a motherly figure. She treated everyone with compassion, and she would offer advice to anyone in need of it. People often came to her when they needed someone to listen to their troubles, and she was well-known in Border because of this. She was stubborn to a fault, a trait shared by Shinako. She was fiercely protective of those she cared about, and she could be very scary when her loved ones were threatened. History Chiho was a member of Border prior to the First Large-Scale Invasion. She was away from home when the invasion happened. Her husband, Hakaru, was crushed by the debris of their destroyed home and died, but her daughter, Shinako, survived. After that, Chiho became obsessed with destroying Trion soldiers. However, it wasn't due to wanting revenge like Shinako thought. It was because she received bonus pay for every Trion soldier she defeated, and she wanted extra money to make sure Shinako had a comfortable life. She worked very hard to support herself and Shinako now that Hakaru was gone. She even took on another job as an office worker. She would work in the office in the morning, then go to work at Border in the afternoons. She would come home exhausted and would often pass out on the couch as soon as she got home. One night, Shinako stole Chiho's Trigger holder after she got home and secretly went into the Forbidden Zone, thinking she could help her mother by defeating Trion soldiers. A Gate opened, and a Trion soldier emerged. Shinako tried to activate the Trigger, but she didn't know how. She accidentally dropped the Trigger holder, and it was smashed by the Trion soldier. Chiho found her and tried to escape with her. However, the Trion soldier tried to attack Shinako, so Chiho pushed her out of the way, taking the blow herself. She was fatally injured, and in her last moments, she created the Black Trigger Baratoge for Shinako. Triggers and Abilities Chiho was a very powerful Shooter, the most powerful in Border before she died. She was strong enough to fight well on her own, as she was a solo agent. She was widely respected, and she even mentored some of Border's current Shooters. She had a fairly large amount of Trion, as she was able to create a Black Trigger. Trivia *Her favorite color was blue, which is why Shinako made the main color of her Trion uniform blue. Quotes *''"Listen to what I say. This Trigger that I'm about to give you... it's very special."'' (to Shinako) Gallery Shinako and Chiho 1.png|A young (around 7 years old) Shinako with Chiho